


The Naked Truth

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Promise Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't want to tell Gibbs the truth - that he's having Tim's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is part of 'The Promise' series of drabbles.  
> Written for one of the weekly challenge words: "Idioms" at NCIS-drabble at LiveJournal. 500 words or less.

< • >  < • >  < • >

**The Naked Truth**

They were in bed, and things were getting pretty hot when Tim killed the mood by saying, "If you don't tell Gibbs, Tony, I will."

Tony looked over his shoulder. "Oh, so you don't think we can have a pregnant agent out in the field, chasing evidence and running down criminals?"

"This isn't just about work, Tony." Tim rubbed Tony's not-so-flat belly and kissed him behind his ear. "You have to let him know before it becomes any more obvious."

Tony nodded reluctantly. He was already wearing pants a size bigger, and Abby had made a comment about his weight gain.

"He's going to be big," said Tim, smiling against Tony's neck.

"Yeah, well, this kid had better not make me gain a lot of weight. At my age it ain't so easy to take it off."

Tim thrust slowly against Tony's ass and said, "You're beautiful. And our first baby is going to be beautiful. You have any idea how much this means to me?"

With a small sigh, Tony placed his hand on top of his husband's where it lay on his belly. He turned his head and kissed Tim lovingly on the lips. "And you mean a lot to _me_. You saved me when I was down and–"

"Tony–"

"No, let me say this. If you hadn't been there, I don't know what I might've done. I mean…I might have done something _awful_ like run away to Mexico to live in sin with Franks."

"Ew!"

"Or to Israel to shack up with Ziva."

"Double ew! Now I'm not in the mood any more."

Tony chuckled and reached back for Tim's half-hard dick. "I can fix that for you, McErection." He stroked Tim's shaft, slow and with just the amount of pressure he liked, and soon had him moaning and thrusting against his hip.

When Tim entered him, Tony felt his teeth sink into his neck, marking him for all to see.

< • >  < • >  < • > 

An announcement that he was having a baby with Tim was not going to go over well. After all, he'd once vowed to Gibbs that under no circumstance would he bear him a child. _"I am not a baby-maker, Jethro. Not even for you."_

Tony put it off for days and days became weeks, until one night Tony found himself in Gibbs basement. His refusal of a whiskey raised eyebrows and despite a well-rehearsed speech, Tony blurted, "I can't. I've got a bun." Gibbs was staring and Tony stuttered, "I-in the oven. I m-mean a kid. Shit, I can't do this." He tried to run but Gibbs caught him and pushed him against the workbench.

Gibbs' expression of disbelief turned to wonder. "You're–?"

Next thing Tony knew he was clinging to Gibbs, his heart aching with the loss of what might have been. "Jethro, I'm scared," he admitted in a whisper.

"Of what?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Of hurting you."

"Oh, Tony. It's a bit late for that," Gibbs said, and then he kissed him.

< • >  < • >  end  < • >  < • >  < • > 


End file.
